


Resisterti

by hirondelle



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Cheating, Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, i shouldn't even post it, i'm sorry for natsumi, you know
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirondelle/pseuds/hirondelle
Summary: C’era qualcosa di estremamente affascinante nella maniera in cui Endou perdeva il controllo, affidandosi ciecamente alle loro dita e alle loro labbra, cercando il piacere quasi timidamente, quando nascondeva il viso nell’incavo del loro collo e soffocava i mugugni contro la loro pelle. A Endou piaceva essere passionale, quasi melenso, ma era con loro che si apriva alle esperienze più svariate.Un’altra cosa in cui sua moglie non lo avrebbe mai pienamente soddisfatto, e Kidou avrebbe giurato che se ne fosse accorta anche lei.
Relationships: Endou Mamoru & Gouenji Shuuya & Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya, Endou Mamoru/Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto, Gouenji Shuuya/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Resisterti

**Author's Note:**

> Gouenji e Kidou sono sposati e hanno una relazione mutuale e consenziente con Endou, il quale però è sposato a sua volta, come da canon. Easy.   
> Non c'è molto da dire su questa fanfiction, se non che sono estremamente delusa dalla mancanza di fanfiction sul Break Trio. Così ci ho scritto un porno.  
> Bene così. 

Quando Kidou entrò nella stanza, nemmeno il rumore delle chiavi e lo sbattere leggero della porta servirono a distrarli. Il manager lanciò loro un’occhiata distratta, prima di sfilarsi pigramente la giacca e appoggiarla all’appendiabiti posto all’entrata. Si prese il suo tempo e iniziò a sbottonarsi i polsini della camicia, fingendo di ignorare i mugugni di Endou soffocati da baci umidi. “Sono a casa,” si annunciò, dando un colpetto alla ventiquattr’ore con la punta delle sue scarpe laccate. A rispondergli fu un gemito soffice del suo ragazzo, interrotto nuovamente da un sospiro. Kidou avanzò verso il divano e si sporse da dietro lo schienale, incrociandovi le braccia e gettando un’occhiata incuriosita. “Bene bene… non avete perso tempo,” rise, soddisfatto.  
Gouenji gli lanciò un’occhiata divertita dalla spalla di Endou. Se Kidou avesse provato a ricostruire la dinamica, avrebbe ipotizzato che Endou fosse stato assalito nell’esatto momento in cui aveva varcato la soglia dell’appartamento, considerando che non aveva nemmeno fatto a tempo a togliersi i vestiti. Il corpo nudo e sudato di suo marito si muoveva su di lui con movimenti troppo precisi perché potessero essere spinti dall’alcool. No, Gouenji aveva probabilmente premeditato tutto. Se non fosse stato lui stesso la mente tra i tre, avrebbe avuto dei dubbi: “Ti sto addestrando bene, niente da dire”.  
Gouenji gli rivolse un sorrisetto, per poi tornare a succhiare gentilmente il collo di Endou, già devastato da una chiazza purpurea di morsi e baci. Kidou guardò il ragazzo e pensò che fosse l’immagine più appropriata per quella che doveva essere la sua mente in quel momento: sembrava che ogni briciola di raziocinio fosse stata totalmente annientata. Gli passò una mano sugli occhi serrati, sfiorandogli la fronte, e come risposta ricevette un ansito e un’occhiata sofferente, a dimostrare che Gouenji stava davvero facendo un ottimo lavoro.  
Il manager si alzò con una risata sommessa e si avviò in cucina a passi lenti, allentando la cravatta che gli premeva sul collo da troppe ore. Sfilò una delle sue bottiglie migliori dalla cantina e la stappò senza troppe cerimonie, per poi versare il vino rosso direttamente su un calice di cristallo che a dire il vero aveva comprato solo per gusto estetico. Tornò in salotto in tempo per sentire un altro gemito sommesso di Endou, più lungo dei precedenti, e aggirò il divano di pelle per andarsi a sedere sulla penisola, osservando la scena da quella distanza.  
Gouenji aveva infilato una mano nei pantaloni del ragazzo, muovendola velocemente da sopra i suoi boxer, strofinando la stoffa ruvida contro il suo pene e prendendo a mordicchiargli leggermente un orecchio. Kidou sorseggiò dal bicchiere, beandosi dei gemiti di Endou e della vista dei suoi sussulti, sempre più scoordinati e involontari. C’era qualcosa di estremamente affascinante nella maniera in cui Endou perdeva il controllo, affidandosi ciecamente alle loro dita e alle loro labbra, cercando il piacere quasi timidamente, quando nascondeva il viso nell’incavo del loro collo e soffocava i mugugni contro la loro pelle. A Endou piaceva essere passionale, quasi melenso, ma era con loro che si apriva alle esperienze più svariate.  
Un’altra cosa in cui sua moglie non lo avrebbe mai pienamente soddisfatto, e Kidou avrebbe giurato che se ne fosse accorta anche lei.  
“Shu… ah,” mormorò Endou sulle labbra dell’amante, schiudendo gli occhi per guardarlo. Gouenji gli prese teneramente una mano tra le sue e gli baciò le dita, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che Kidou aveva riconosciuto come esclusivo. “Lasciati andare, Mamoru,” gli sussurrò contro la pelle, per poi sorridere. Spinse ancora i fianchi, ondeggiando sensualmente sul suo bacino, accompagnandolo all’orgasmo come solo lui poteva fare. Endou abbandonò la testa all’indietro e venne con un sospiro, la mano abbandonata contro il fianco di Gouenji, ad accarezzarlo e stringerlo fino all’ultimo istante. Poi si lasciò andare contro il divano e richiuse gli occhi, affiatato, accogliendo le carezze di Gouenji con un ultimo gemito.  
Kidou ruotò il bicchiere e osservò la figura di Endou da attraverso il vetro, divertito. Il vino ondeggiò dolcemente contro le pareti e il riflesso dei suoi occhi. Gouenji si girò verso di lui e gli sorrise, compiaciuto: tornò a dare un’occhiata a Endou, che quasi non dava segni di vita, poi gli scoccò un sonoro bacio sulla fronte. Infine si alzò dalle sue gambe e si sedette al suo fianco, rivolgendogli l’ultimo sguardo prima di voltarsi verso Kidou. “Non credi di esserci andato troppo pesante?” si sentì chiedere.  
“Stiamo parlando di Mamoru: può resistere a qualsiasi cosa,” asserì il marito in sua direzione.  
“Tranne te,” lo corresse Kidou lasciando che la mano libera scivolasse tra le sue cosce toniche. Gouenji si fece scappare un brivido e gli rivolse un’occhiata che aveva ben poco della dolcezza e dell’ingenuità che era solito rivolgere a Endou. “Non è il solo, a quanto pare,” lo stuzzicò con una nota di eccitazione nella voce. Il lavoro fatto al loro amante non doveva averlo lasciato indifferente.  
Kidou si limitò a sorridergli in modo sfacciato. Con un gesto plateale appoggiò il calice mezzo pieno sul tavolo scuro posto al suo fianco, per poi intingerci due dita. Poteva già percepire tutta l’aspettativa di Gouenji, che si produsse in un ansimo a malapena trattenuto, ma non accennò minimamente ad accelerare i tempi. Alzò le dita e le porse a suo marito, che si sporse giusto il tempo per sentirle a contatto con le sue labbra. Fu un contatto fugace, abbastanza da fargli sentire il sapore sulla lingua, prima che Kidou spalmasse il vino sulla scia delle sue fossette e poi del collo. Gouenji si fece sfuggire un gemito che somigliava al suo nome.  
“Non penserai di cavartela così, vero?” mormorò Kidou, lascivo, ritraendo le dita. Gouenji le rincorse senza pensarci, sporgendosi verso di lui, e fu quello il momento in cui il marito gli prese una ciocca di capelli biondi tra le dita e la tirò verso il basso, allusivo. All’altro non servì farselo ripetere, che subito si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe, crollando ai suoi piedi come un assetato. “Così ubbidiente,” commentò Kidou con un sorrisetto, “Sempre pronto per me”.  
“Yuuto…” biascicò Gouenji, premendo le labbra contro la stoffa dei suoi pantaloni eleganti. Le sue dita si mossero leggere a slacciargli agilmente la cintura e ad abbassargli la zip, “Sono io… quello che non ti resiste”.  
Kidou appoggiò il gomito allo schienale del divano, osservando predatorio il viso di Gouenji scomparire contro il suo bacino. Si lasciò andare a un sospiro, il primo, non appena le labbra del marito entrarono a contatto con la sua pelle, e fece scivolare la mano tra i suoi capelli. Era sempre molto silenzioso durante l’atto, forse perché ogni volta si distraeva quasi nell’osservare i movimenti lenti e assorti di Gouenji sotto di sé.  
_Quasi._  
Accompagnò il movimento della sua testa con dolcezza, beandosi di ogni minimo suono che la sua bocca produceva contro il suo sesso, fino a quando contenere gli spasmi non gli fu impossibile e iniziò involontariamente a spingere contro la sua gola. Gouenji accettò tutto, rivolgendogli uno sguardo liquido, gli occhi socchiusi. Quando venne contro il suo palato, quasi lo sentì soffocare, ma gli bastò allentare la presa sul suo capo perché Gouenji si sollevasse con un ansito. Lasciò che il marito si appoggiasse alla sua gamba e lo accarezzò in punta di dita, anche lui provato dall’orgasmo. “Sei venuto?” chiese subito, al che Gouenji gli rispose con un cenno assertivo della testa, abbandonata contro la sua coscia.  
Kidou batté il palmo sul suo ginocchio, eloquente, e accolse il marito tra le braccia non appena si rialzò da terra. Lo baciò a fior di labbra, sentendole gonfie e calde. “Non male come benvenuto,” soffiò piano.  
Gouenji si appoggiò contro il suo petto e spostò lo sguardo verso Endou, e anche Kidou si ritrovò a osservarlo, notando divertito come si fosse addormentato in fretta nella stessa posizione in cui il compagno l’aveva lasciato. La sua valigia sostava intoccata di fianco al divano, in attesa che venisse disfatta.  
Invitarlo a quell’innocuo viaggio di lavoro era una delle idee più raffinate che gli fossero venute in mente.  
_A Natsumi_ , pensò malignamente.


End file.
